Hazard
by Alexzandira Agent of Twilight
Summary: It all started with a Simple question and a kiss before it became something more,-"Why kill and suduse when you can live and love?"
1. Smashing!

Hazard

By: Rain and Hayden

In dedication to: Lyrcs Aliclari

"Lyrc there's got to be more to life than this….."

Chapter 1: Smashing!

"If you want to escape me little girl you'll really, really need to run faster than THAT…"

huff, huff n-n-no!

"Heh Heh Heh, Too slow…."

G-g-g-go a-away!

"Why Paniaralie you were just asking to die before…"

B-but not like this- uggg!

The sound one slash quickly went threw the cold night air but was all to soon replaced with the

Sickening sound of blood gushing from a body as it fell dead on the cold hard streets of Demi Lane

In downtown Destiny Islands. If only the building walls that surrounded it had eyes and a mouth they

Would defiantly shriek and scream at the gruesome sight before them. As the cold blooded Killer carved

Names on Their victim's body. The killer stood up only a good 5 feet 5 inches in height, a small strand of sliver

Hair escaped from its pony-tail and fell across the killers face." I told you that you wouldn't get away with

Teasing **my** Sora didn't I Paniaralie? Hn Now look at you every word and name you called him in on your worthless

Body, you can now burn in hell for all I care just don't tell anyone who did it to you Okay? The last thing I need is

The coppers on my back not when Sora so close!" The Killer pushed the strand of hair away from his Face and turned

To the walls "It goes for you too Tell anyone and I'll Skin your bricks off!". The wall seemed to shake as the Killer ran

Off jumping onto the nearest ladder The Killer seemed to have slowed the world around them as his speed picked up.

The Killer made a long and high jump over a large gap between two buildings and landed with out a sound on the other

Side all too soon before practly flying over rooftops with poised speed and grace. After making one final jump the Killer flew into an opened window and took off his black Sweater and pants to reveal Dark blue pajama bottoms.

"Riku Babe so sorry I couldn't come home earlier I got held up a work so how was your day?"

"Smashing mother, Simply Smashing!"

"Good did you do your Homework?"

"Yes mother"

"……Every mothers dream……Well put your shirt on and get into bed Riku"

Riku quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him looking up to his mother with innocent

Baby blue eyes. His mother turned off the light and whispered a soft good night to her perfect

Son and he too said good night to his mother..

"If only she knew that her "Perfect Son" was in fact a cold blooded Killer at the young age of 8……"

An: Hazard is based on a ture storie and of the inspiration of another storie called "Lose Yourself" which I

Recommend you read if you want to understand this story better. My best friend Hayden Helped me think

Of the chapter names for this story so I wanna really thank him. Aspen as well for telling me what happened

To our beloved lyrcs. And people please be nice in your reviews rude Flames kinda throw me off balance but

If said in a nice manner will help me write better, see how good I got! Any way after this story is done I'm

Going to put a chapter brifing so you can know what all the chapter are about! This is very important! I shant

Tell why though! Any way I guess this is good bye for now!

"Till the Deep River flows again Sayanora little birds"-Rain Alexzandira

Ps: Lyrcs…LA please come home there's got to be more to life than him……..


	2. Just Friends?

Hazard

By: Rain and Hayden

In dedication to: Lyrcs Aliclari

"Lyrc there's got to be more to life than this….."

Chapter 2: Just Friends?

"7 years have passed since that night Kairi what do you want me to do about

It I can't go back in time and ask the killer how the hell he managed carve

Thoughs name in Paniaralie's flesh lest I want to be killed My self!"

"Or she!"

"Kairi please Give the poor boy a rest will ya?"

"Riku, what are **you** doing here?"

"I have every right as much as you to be here…"

"Humph!"

"Guys please lets not fight I'm tired of hereing you both have a go at it"

"So-ra! Tell me how did Paniaralie die?"

"Hey Sora wanna Spar?"

"You know that sounds Like a mighty good Idea Riku…"

"Hey, HEY I thought you were tir-"

"Of hearing you speack Kairi yes of Sparing Hell no!"

"Thanks Riku."

"SOOOO-RAAAA!"

Riku and Sora ran away from the now fourios Kairi who was starting to chase after them

Luckly for them they were fast runners and soon lost her far behind. They made it over to

The Paoupu tree Island or Risou Island named after Riku and Sora who spent so much time there espically Riku who would often sit on the tree looking out to the sea. Sora grabed his sword as soon as they reached the island and got into a fighting stance. "Ready to Break Dance!". Riku smiled and picked up his sword also getting into a fighting stance "Any time

Sorie anytime." He-HEY, You said you were gonna stop calling me that! Yelled Sora. Riku made a quick dash at Sora who blocked the incoming atackt. I lied said Riku with a smile as he knocked Sora into the tree. Sora triped over a branch and fell over the island and into the water head first. Dear Lord Sora..mumbled Riku as he leaned over the egde where Sora fell. "You dead Sora?" Sora who had clung on to the lege yanked on Riku pants leg. Woah! Yelled Riku as he grabbed Sora, together the two fell into the water with a big splash.

Hey you were supposed to go alone! Said Sora with a small pout on his face as both boys pushed their heads up. Heh Me alone with you that close, No way in hell..said Riku rubbng water from his eyes. Riku looked up at Sora face,"My God he looks so cute with that pout on his face and the water driping from his face ohhh Mabye If I prentend to trip I could kiss him….Thought simmalr to this were filling Riku's mind each one more erotic than the next making his member grow harder and harder.

"Ku"

"Riku"

"so cute….."

"Riku you deaf or something!"

Huh?

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sora. "Sorry I guess I just spaced out"

Sora gave Riku a supious look before swimming over to shore. Hey Wait…. up…Riku's words died down as he watch Sora Swim flowing him slowly Riku watch as he got from out the water. Sora's body seamed to glow as the Hot summer sun glared on him, His gravity defining Hair seamed unscathed by the water while Riku's clung to his face, Sora's eyes were Filled with Happyness as he walked towards the beach. Sora Stay still..said Riku Clamly as he fiddled with his pockets. Sora looked over at Riku but didn't say a word. Riku took out his camera and thank every possible live forse that he invested in a water proof one and took a picture of Sora.

Blink

Flash

Blink, Blink

Flash, Flash

Blink Blink Blink

Flash, Flash, Flash

"He-HEY W-What the hell!"

Flash

"RIIIIIIKUUUUU!"

Riku fell back into the water laughing his head off, While Sora had been trying to figure out what was happing he had taken over 7 pictures of Sora. Hey Where'd you get a camera from anyway? Ask Sora. Ummmm..started Riku nervously..

"Hey Sora can I talk to you alone for a minute!"

Riku looked up to the island, Kairi was sitting down at the eged with a sad look on her face…..Please….Kairi added with a pout… Sora was about to protest when Riku steped in "Go Sora it's okay we'll meet up later k? Riku swam up to the island and ran off leaving a very confused Sora in his wake..Kairi walked over to Sora and watched as Riku left with a scouwl on her face..

"Doesn't it make you sick to see him run like that…All….God like Sora…."

Huh? Sora looked at Kairi who just continued looking after where Riku had ran off. "I mean Sora doesn't it bother you how Riku acts all God-like all the time."

"Kairi, Riku doesn't-"

"Doesn't it hurt to see him always beating you in **everything** Sora…." Kairi looked at Sora and slowly moved towards him with her hands behind her back.

"Kairi….I-"

"Cuz' I know it hurts me a lot Sora..to see you lose to him more times than you win….And you're my best friend Sora..What hurts you hurts me ten times deeper…." Kairi had moved very close to Sora there face just mere inches away….

"Kairi, I don't know what your talking about..Riku's my best friend and he's helping me-"

"By Humilating you Sora!" Kairi's face was filled with anger..Sora needed some inlighting on his stuck up friend and if somebodys going to do it, it should be her and her alone..

"Kai-" Sora's voice was shaking now. Rarely had he seen Kairi so mad at someone….but then again when she was angry it had always been at something Riku did…….

"Sora if you talk to Riku again I'll never speack to you or him again cuz I hate him, He's always so mean to us he doesn't care and for all we know with the way he acts and all that he might as well be the The Matrix Sinper them self!"

"Kairi that's crazy Riku can't be The Matrix Sniper he's too young besides they say that the sinper is estimated to be about 20 years old and owns two unidentifiable sword. And As far as I remember the only sword Riku ever held was a blade, a "Kitchen blade"."

Kairi stared in seiencles at Sora and shoke he head slowly a look of dibelife on her face…"But still Sora Riku's bad I just know it….Please don't talk to him just let him be before you get hurt……Sora I-"

"For one in your life will you **shut up Kairi!** Riku's not bad and I'll prove it!" And with that Sora ran off leaving Kairi behind…

"

AN:Sorry this took so long I just couldn't think of a good ending and pluse I was lazy...Chapter3 up soon..I promise... 


End file.
